


Back

by Duffy



Series: Just Hold Me [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Gen, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS/Ficlet - Arthur is back. It's time for a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Some kind of I-have-to-get-this-out-of-my-mind-in-the-middle-of-the-night ficlet.  
> Un-beta'd.

**Back**

"You look bad."  
"I didn't feel good."  
"What happened?"  
"You were gone."  
"How long?"  
"Too long."

Silence. Heavy breathing.

"How long?"  
"More than thousand years."  
"Oh."

Another pause.

"You still look like in the old days."  
"I've been an old man. Lots."  
"Then why are you young again?"  
"Magic. Already forgotten?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, no need to apologize."  
"There is!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I was gone and left you alone."

Both are quiet. A chair is shuffling across the wooden floor.

"I've been waiting for you. All those years."  
"I know."  
"You are back."  
"Because you were waiting."  
"Because I was waiting."

Hands are reaching across the table and find each other.


End file.
